dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mittelt (Mittelt's Journeys)
Mittelt was formerly an Angel who lived in Heaven, until she got beat up and kicked out by her asshole Creator. Mittelt is the main character in the fanfiction idea "Mittelt's Journeys". Appearance Mittelt has blonde hair which is stylized into twintails with a big black ribbon which has white frills lining the top of it. Her hair is usually unkempt, with the sides going up and down as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her bangs are uneven, and sloppily combed. Mittelt's skin is fair, and considered beautiful for a girl of her apparent age. Her striking blue eyes shine like the ocean, though that merely makes it easy to spot her mischievous nature. She is commonly seen with a fang, or two, coming out of her mouth. This just adds to her adorableness. She is very good at appearing as an adorable, and innocent, young little girl. She stands at four feet and nine inches. And weighs somewhere around seventy-seven pounds. The perfect height, and weight, for someone of her apparent age. Mittelt wears a... ... (I'm not going to describe it. I'm too tired for this. Just look at the picture titled "Mittelt's Ordinary Outfit" for what she wears everyday.). Personality Mittelt is a joyful, upbeat, happy, gentle, nice, kind, generous, fun-loving girl with a lewd streak a mile wide. She can be quite mischievous. Enjoying pranks, and poking fun at others. When she talks about something she likes, she is quite enthusiastic about it. With her cheeks reddening as she becomes more excited as she rambles on, and on, about her interests. Especially if she's talking about sex. That's her favorite topic for conversation. Unless you steer the conversation to RPGs. Then she starts geeking out about Gary Gygax. Though a Fallen Angel, and a being who has lived longer than any human alive, she acts like the young girl that she appears to be. History Mittelt has a great love for humans. A very, very great love. Which is what led to her "fall". When God discovered that Mittelt had been having "relations" with a married human couple, a man and woman, He was not happy. He did not approve of threesomes. He was even less happy when he discovered that Mittelt had gotten the woman pregnant. And was trying to get herself pregnant by the man. He really,really did not approve of any crossbreading. He was also a hompphobe, and did not approve of same-sex relationships between any sapient beings. Thus, she hit all His "anger buttons". She was put on trial, and was railroaded badly. She was found guilty. Without any future chances. When asked if she had anything to say, she told God exactly what she thought of Him. Exactly what He could do with Himself. And exactly where He could stick ceratin parts of Himself. Mittelt was stripped of her halo, had her wings turned dark (to symbolize her punished status), had her powers reduced, was beaten to within an inch of her lfe, tortured some more, tortured yet some more again, and cast out of Heaven to the world of mortals. God's last words to her were that since she loved humans so much she could live amongst them, that He was disappointed in her, and that if she ever tried to enter Heaven again He would kill her right on the spot. Mittelt wandered for months, until she found a sapient-made cavern with an interdimensional starship in it. Aboard the starship she found devices, that when used, downloaded alien knowledge into her mind. Mittelt now knew all about this ship. Mittelt went searching for her two human lovers. When she found them, she discovered that that asshole Creator of hers was causing them hardship. Sooooo much hardship. She also discovered she had a daughter who'd recently been born. Not wanting them to suffer any more under the asshole currently known as God, she quickly gathered up her two human lovers and her daughter. She took them to the starship. And then took it up and out of that universe. Mittelt is now exploring the multiverse, along with her human family. Many new universes, where "the asshole" does not rule, wait to be explored. And Mittelt wants to explore them all. Powers and Abilities Flight - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt can fly with crow-like black wings, which can be compared to the color of coal. Agelessness - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally does not age. Immunity - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt is naturally immune to all mundane diseases and poisons. Magical, and supernatural, ones are another story. Recovery - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally possesses the gift of instantaneous healing, regeneration, and recovery. Like Wolverine from X-Men. Only ramped up to a much higher degree now. She can regrow lost body parts. She can't regrow her head. If she loses that, she's dead. She's not Immortal, and she can die. Enhanced Strength - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally possesses a higher degree of strength than regular humans. She possesses a high physical prowess. Enhanced Speed - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt naturally possesses greater speed than regular humans. She's not up to the levels of The Flash, but she's darn close. Light-based Weapons - As a Fallen Angel, Mittelt is capable of creating weapons made out of Light. Such weapons are very harmful towards devils and other creatures of Darkness. Such as vampires. Her Light weapons are pink in color. Prodigious Talent - Mittelt possesses a large amount of talent, and potential. With this talent she is able to understand things easier than most sapients. Immense Magic Power - Mittelt possesses an enormous amount of magical power, allowing her to create powerful weapons out of Light. However, she has no training in being a Magician. She hopes to learn how to be one on her explorations of the vast multiverse. Trivia *Ariel Schnee hasn't finished writing the prologue, *Ariel Schnee came up with this idea because she likes Mittelt, doesn't like how Mittelt got killed in the canon series, and has recently read the fanfic "Teana's Travels". *Ariel Schnee has great plans for this. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Grigori Category:Ariel Schnee